


Warped Orbits

by ragnarokdad



Series: Broken, But Still Good [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Single Parents, Slow Burn, everyone is human, it wasn't going to be slowburn but suddenly you're 10k deep in a sea of pre-dating interactions, many many emails, technically guardian but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarokdad/pseuds/ragnarokdad
Summary: Thor finds himself having to unexpectedly care for his thirteen-year-old brother. Between this and an increasingly exhausting job, things are not going the way he initially planned. Thankfully, Thor meets Loki's science teacher, who offers his support.





	1. Apply Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Hey do you ever spend your entire uni career hating Marvel and then the moment you graduate you fall into a deep deep Marvel hole? 
> 
> Anyway Thor is the light of my life and I loved writing this so much. Yous can find me on [tumblr](http://ragnarokdad.tumblr.com/) for any notes about inaccuracies and such.

Room 110 was impossible to find. Thor glanced between at the map in his one hand and the schedule in his other, and then at the door numbers in front of him. Rooms 108 and 112. _Fantastic_. He sighed and pocketed the schedule, taking out his phone typing a quick message.

_-Where is room 110?_

It took only a moment for the little grey speech bubble to appear on his screen, and a couple of messages were sent back.

_-oooh you don’t need to go there_

_-just skip that meeting mr. banner wont mind_

Thor rolled his eyes at the screen, and further along the corridor. This part of the building was wholly unpleasant, Thor thought. Whoever had overseen painting the walls could not have chosen an uglier shade of yellow and red. It felt as if the walls were closing in, suffocating whoever was unlucky enough to walk down the hallway. He turned the corner at the end and- ah! Finally. Room 110.  Taking out his phone again, he took a picture of the room number and sent it off. The reply was instant;

_-this is what snapchat is for you idiot_

Thor quickly typed a response.

_-Do I have Snapchat?_

_-yeah i installed it for you like a week ago_

He put away his phone, deciding that this snapchat thing would be an adventure for a different day, and knocked on the door.

‘Come in!’

Thor pushed open the door, which revealed an orderly row of laboratory desks, all immaculately clean. At the front of the room was another desk, behind which a man was sitting who did not look that much older than Thor was himself. He glanced at Thor from behind his thick-rimmed glasses, and smiled slightly.

‘I’m here about Loki,’ Thor said, walking forward to take a seat opposite the teacher.

‘Ah, right,’ responded the man. ‘Glad you could make it, I’m Bruce Banner, his science teacher, though I’m sure you already guessed that. You’re his… dad…?’

‘Elder brother,’ Thor corrected. ‘And legal guardian.’

‘Ah, thought you would be kind of young for… well, anyway, I should get to it,’ said Bruce awkwardly, sifting through the papers on his desk. After a moment he found what he was looking for, pulling out what looked like grades and some notes.

‘Yeah, so, Loki… he’s a smart kid,’ Bruce started; Thor could already tell where this was going. ‘He just doesn’t really-‘

‘Apply himself,’ finished Thor.

‘He lashes out a lot in class,’ Bruce continued. ‘He likes looking for trouble. And his grades… well, Loki’s always been a bright student, but lately that’s been slipping as well.’

Thor nodded and grimaced. ‘It seems to be a reoccurring problem with him.’

‘I know eighth grade is a difficult time,’ Bruce continued, running a hand through his already frazzled hair. ‘Do you know if he gets along with his classmates?’

Thor let out a humourless laugh. ‘You’re the first person to ask that, to be honest. I don’t actually know. Loki doesn’t really discuss those things with me.’

‘It might be worth discussing,’ Bruce said. ‘I know he’s got it in him to do well in school, but if this continues… eighth grade wouldn’t be a fun year to be held back in, with everyone leaving for high school. He just has to pull through, really.’

‘Yes, well,’ Thor responded. ‘I’ll talk to him. I’m sure the threat of being held back might motivate him to do something.’

Bruce nodded, and ripped a piece of paper from his notebook and began writing on it. ‘Here, I’ll give you my email. I don’t know what your… situation is, but I’m sure it can’t be easy to look after your little brother like that.’

He handed Thor the piece of paper, an email address scribbled almost illegibly on it.

Thor pocketed the scrap of paper and got up. ‘Thank you, that is much appreciated.’ 

‘Uh, I never actually got your name,’ Bruce added awkwardly.

‘Thor,’ replied Thor, before giving a little wave and leaving the classroom.

 

* * *

 

When Thor arrived home to the little apartment a couple of blocks from the school, he found his younger brother lying upside down on the ratty couch, scrolling through his phone. Thor threw his tote bag next to the couch and flopped down next to Loki.

‘So,’ he started. Loki did not look up from his phone, nor acknowledge his brother’s presence. 

‘I went to your parent-teacher conference,’ Thor continued. Loki still did not react.

Thor chose his next words carefully. ‘You’re… not doing so great, huh?’

Loki finally looked up, glaring at his brother.

‘It’s true though, isn’t it?’ Thor said. ‘Apparently your grades are not what they used to be and… well, two teachers talked about the possibility of you being held back if you kept that up.’

‘I’ll be fine,’ Loki retorted.

‘Will you, though?’ asked Thor. ‘You know, Loki, if you’re struggling-‘

‘I’m not struggling,’ Loki interrupted.

Thor sighed. ‘Well, evidently you are, something is the matter otherwise you wouldn’t be so unpopular with your teachers.’

‘They’re all idiots.’

‘If we went by your word, everyone you know is an idiot,’ said Thor pointedly.

‘Everyone is an idiot,’ answered Loki stubbornly. He shifted around until he was sitting up straight again, arms crossed.

Ignoring his brother’s comment, Thor asked, ‘Who do you hang out with at school?’

‘Why does _that_ matter?’ scoffed Loki.

‘I’m merely curious,’ Thor said. ‘I have no idea about your social life at all, you never talk about it.’

‘Are you worried I’m hanging out with the wrong crowd?’ asked Loki with a smirk. ‘Worried that I’m sneaking out at night and going to parties and-‘

‘Are you?’ interjected Thor.

Loki sighed and got up off of the couch. ‘Why does it matter who I hang out with?’

‘Because I’m worried about you!’ retorted Thor. ‘You never really seem to hang out with anyone, I have no idea how you spend your time when I am at work. Your teachers are worried and- hey, don’t walk away from this conversation!’

Loki was slowly making his way to his bedroom, and Thor immediately got up, following him down the hallway.

‘I’m fine, leave me alone already,’ snapped Loki. ‘Stop pretending that you’re Dad.’

That stung. Thor scowled. ‘Do not use that against me.’

‘Yeah, but I’m right, aren’t I? That you’re trying to be him?’ Loki bit back with a knowing sneer. ‘You’re a shit replacement, you know. Now leave me _alone_!’

‘Loki…’

Before Thor had the chance to say anything, Loki went into his room, slamming the door loud enough that it rattled the pictures on the walls. Thor started towards the door but then stopped himself. This conversation was not worth continuing and would undoubtedly end in a screaming match, he decided. He breathed in deeply, attempting to calm himself. Thor would try again tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

Thor did not remember falling asleep on the couch the following evening. When he heard the rattle of keys, and somebody opening the door with extreme caution, he opened his eyes and sat up. It was both outside and in the apartment. In the doorway stood Loki, frozen when he saw his brother.

‘Where did you come from?’ asked Thor groggily. ‘I missed you at dinner.’

‘Nowhere,’ Loki muttered, closing the door.

Thor stretched and got off of the couch. ‘Do you want something to eat? I still have some chili in the slow-cooker.’

Loki shook his head in reply, already heading towards his room.

‘Hey, Loki,’ Thor called as he reached over to switch on the light. ‘Come on, I won’t ask where you went, I just want to- what happened to your _face?_ ’

As light flooded the room, it illuminated an imposing bruise on Loki’s left eye. Loki immediately averted his gaze, opening the door to his bedroom.

‘Nothing happened,’ he muttered, as he went in and closed the door behind him. Thor heard the lock- one that Loki had installed himself- close, and he sighed, half-heartedly knocking on the door.

‘Did you get into a fight?’ asked Thor. There was no reply.

After a moment, he tried again. ‘Was it someone from school?’

‘Go _away._ ’

Thor sighed, leaning against the door and then sliding down until he was sitting on the floor. ‘Please, Loki, I just want to help.’

‘I don’t need your help.’ His brother sounded less snarky than usual; he sounded upset. Thor grimaced, and pulled his knees up to his chest.

‘I’m not leaving until you talk to me,’ he said. ‘I can be stubborn, too.’

Thor took out his phone, opening the snapchat app that Loki had told him about the previous day. A camera screen opened, which was rather delightful, and Thor snapped a picture of himself in front of the door with a large smile. He clicked on the arrow key, which brought him to what he presumed was a contact list. The only contact on there was Loki. He sent the picture to him.

After a moment he heard a snort of laughter from Loki’s bedroom. ‘You’re an idiot.’

Thor smiled to himself. ‘Fair enough. Will you talk to me now?’

It was quiet again, until Loki responded, ‘No.’

It had been worth a shot, Thor thought. He got up, placing his phone back in his pocket where his hand brushed against a scrap of paper. Pulling it out, Thor realised it was the email that the science teacher had given him the previous day. He examined it. Maybe, he thought, if Loki was not willing to talk to him, this Banner guy had a little bit of insight into the boy’s life.

Walking to the kitchen table, he opened his laptop and drafted a quick email.

_Dear Mr. Banner,_

_As per your offer, I am writing about Loki. I was wondering if you had noticed anything unusual between him and his classmates today._

_I know that this may not be exactly why you gave me your email, but I seem to be at a bit of a loss for another point of reference._

_Kind regards,_

_Thor Odinson_


	2. Mozzarella Sticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor receives a call from the principal's office.

The bar was usually quiet on Wednesday evenings, and today was no exception. Apart from tending to the usual patrons, an elderly man and a couple who often stopped by after work, there was nothing to do but attempt to scrub away the stubborn stickiness on the bar. Eventually, he gave up trying to work away the stain at the far side that had been there long before he began working there, and checked his phone. As expected, Loki had sent him a text.

- _hey the casserole you made is really gross can i come to the bar_

Thor sighed, but typed back.

- _There isn’t anything for you at the bar._

- _there’s mozzarella sticks_

Thor thought about it for a moment. Of course, even if he told his brother not to come, Loki would undoubtedly still be here in about ten minutes.

- _You’ve had mozzarella sticks every night this week._

- _all part of a balanced diet. i’ll be there in a few_

- _Bring your homework._

Thor added the last part reluctantly, knowing there was very little chance that Loki would actually listen to him. Against his better judgement, he sent through an order of mozzarella sticks, before pouring the old man at the bar another scotch on the rocks.

Loki had timed his walk to perfectly coincide with the mozzarella sticks being done, and looked gleefully at the plate Thor placed on the bar just as he walked in through the doors of the bar.

‘Did you bring your homework?’ asked Thor as Loki took a seat across from him. He couldn’t help but notice the bruise on Loki’s face, which was turning into an impressive shade of yellow.

Loki shook his head. ‘I already did it.’

Somehow, Thor highly doubted this, but let it slide anyway. He was not in the mood for yet another argument. His phone vibrated, and he looked at the little notification signalling an email had come in. _Bruce Banner._

As he opened the message, Thor nonchalantly asked, ‘How was school?’

Loki shrugged in response, his mouth full of fried cheese. Thor grimaced and read through the email.

_Hi Thor,_

_No need for the honorifics, you can call me Bruce. Also, I gave you my email for this exact situation, so no worries at all :)_

_On a more serious note, I heard from the P.E. teacher here that-_

‘You got into a fight with Eugene Thompson?!’ exclaimed Thor, looking up from the message. Loki was very startled at this, shouting back, ‘How did you find out about _that_?!’

‘One of the teachers told me!’ Thor retorted. ‘What is this? Since when are you getting into fights?’

Looking furious, Loki got out of his seat. ‘How the hell did a teacher find out? It was outside of school time!’

‘What does it matter? Why did you get into a fight with him?’ Thor demanded to know. 

‘Because he’s an asshole!’ Loki shouted. ‘He’s a jerk!’

‘If you go around fighting every jerk in New York, you’d have to fight half the city!’ Thor retorted, leaning forward on the bar.

‘Maybe I will! I’ll fight you too, ‘cause you’re the biggest jerk I know!’

Thor breathed in deeply, aware of the scene that the two of them were making. Though perhaps the patrons of the bar were becoming used to it.

‘We’ll discuss this later,’ he decided, attempting to deescalate the situation.

‘Like hell we will,’ snapped Loki.

‘Come on, just sit down at eat your food,’ Thor said. ‘I won’t talk about it anymore tonight.’

Loki reluctantly did as he was told. Thor noticed that while his brother was attempting to keep his angry façade, he looked upset, his lower lip wobbling slightly.

‘Hey,’ said Thor gently. ‘You do know you can talk to me about this, right?’

‘You said you wouldn’t talk about it anymore tonight,’ Loki mumbled.

Thor shrugged and leant against the drinks counter behind him. ‘I’m just letting you know.’

He went back to cleaning a few glasses, as Loki continued to eat in silence. 

 

* * *

 

‘Carry your weight, you big oaf.’

Valkyrie sounded out of breath and she and Thor pushed a large keg up the stairs from the basement.

‘Speak for yourself,’ Thor replied with a grin as he dragged it up the last few steps. Valkyrie groaned and walked up, grabbing the keg to pull it into the bar.

‘You’re losing your touch,’ she said, as Thor went to help her. ‘I remember you carrying these things all by yourself when you began working here. Suppose that’s what happens when you drop out of uni.’

‘Losing my touch?’ Thor echoed in mock offence. ‘I don’t see you dragging these things by yourself.’

Valkyrie grinned. ‘I could if I wanted to.’

As Thor began tapping the keg the keg, she hopped up to sit on the bar. ‘Where is that little gremlin Loki today?’

‘It’s a school day,’ Thor replied.

‘So he could be anywhere.’

Thor looked up at his manager. ‘I’m _assuming_ he’s at school.’

‘For your sake, I hope that’s true,’ said Valkyrie with a smirk. The office phone began to ring, and she hopped of the counter to tend it. Thor chuckled and resumed his task, until Valkyrie called him from the office. ‘It’s for you.’

Thor got up, quickly washing his hands before walking into the back office where Valkyrie was standing the phone in her hand, extended towards him.

‘It’s Loki’s principal,’ she said with a raise of her eyebrows.

Thor’s heart sank slightly, and he muttered, ‘Well, speak of the devil,’ as he took the phone from Valkyries hand.

‘Hello?’ he said.

A smooth voice answered him, which he instantly recognised as Stark’s. ‘Ah, Mr. Odinson, good afternoon. We’ve got a little bit of a situation here with Loki; we’d like you to come up here, if you can.’

Thor closed his eyes and sighed. ‘Yes, of course. Give me half an hour.’

He hung up, and Valkyrie gave him a look from where she was leaning against the doorframe. ‘The gremlin got into trouble?’

‘He did,’ Thor muttered. ‘I have to go and pick him up. Sorry, Valkyrie, I’ll be back later.’

‘Take your time,’ answered Valkyrie as Thor scooted past her and out from behind the bar. ‘Tell your brother to get it together.’

‘I’ve been trying that for a while now,’ Thor said with a grumble as he left the bar.

 

* * *

 

Thor had not expected to find himself in the halls of the school quite as soon as he did. At least the task at hand was easier; this was not the first time he found himself walking towards the principal’s office. Loki was sitting in the uncomfortable plastic chairs of the little waiting room outside the office, scowling at the ground. The bruise on his eye was fading, but there were a couple of new scratches and cuffs that had been added. Thor crossed his arms, and walked silently past him, into Stark’s office.

‘Ah, Mr. Odinson,’ said Stark, when he saw Thor walk in. ‘Glad you could make it, take a seat.’

Thor nodded and did so without a word. Every time that he had spoken to Stark, the man had been wearing a suit that seemed far flashier than one would expect from a principal. Today was no different.

‘So,’ Stark began. ‘Loki.’

‘Yes,’ said Thor. ‘What happened?’

‘He seems to have a problem with Eugene Thompson,’ Stark continued. ‘Loki decided that lunch was a good time to try and beat him up.’

‘Loki tried to beat somebody up?’ said Thor incredulously. Sure, his brother was a bit of a hothead, but he was rather small, and not one for physical fights at all.

‘Apparently it was because Eugene did the same to him last week,’ Stark said. ‘I want to believe the kid, but we don’t actually have any way of verifying that, and he _did_ start this one. We’re going to put him in detention for a couple of weeks.’

Thor grimaced. ‘Don’t you think that might have the opposite effect on him, though?’

Stark sighed, and took off his glasses. ‘Maybe, maybe not.’

‘He’ll probably-‘

‘I’m going to stop you right there, Mr. Odinson,’ interjected Stark. ‘Here’s the thing. We’ve been cutting that kid slack on account of what happened to you two. This might be a little harsh, but a lot of the teachers think that two years is enough time for him to be treated like his peers again.’

Thor leant back in his chair. ‘I suppose.’

‘I know it’s a delicate situation,’ Stark continued. ‘But he’s testing a lot of people’s patience at the moment. To see that all go unpunished can send the wrong message to the other kids.’

‘I understand.’

‘Good,’ Stark said. ‘That’s all, really. Thanks for stopping by.’

He waved dismissively at Thor, who got up and headed to the door. Once outside, Thor motioned towards Loki to follow him. Loki quietly got to his feet and the two made their way outside without a word. It was not until they were in a quieter street on the way back to the apartment that Thor spoke.

‘So you got into a fight again,’ he said, attempting to keep his voice neutral despite his displeasure.

‘He started it,’ muttered Loki.

‘Did he? Because that is not what Stark told me,’ replied Thor.

‘He beat me up last week.’

‘That doesn’t mean that you can try and beat him up out of nowhere,’ answered Thor. ‘And at lunchtime? Why would you do that?’

Loki did not reply, staring ahead at the road.

‘Do you even understand what kind of implications this has for you?’ Thor asked.

‘I don’t care about detention,’ snapped Loki. ‘It’s not that bad.’

‘I’m not talking about detention,’ Thor responded. ‘Do you not understand that the only reason you’re not in England is because I said that it would be better for you to stay here and finish school? And look how wrong I was!’

Loki remained quiet again. Thor could feel the anger rising in him even more. ‘Do you want to move again? Is that what you want? Do you want to live with family you have not seen in years in a country you have not lived in in years? Because if you keep this up, that is what you’re rapidly heading towards!’

Loki looked away and wiped his eyes as they reached their building. Once they were through the doors, he all but ran up the stairs ahead of Thor, slamming the front door closed once he had gotten through it. Thor treaded up after him, not bothering to try and talk to his brother once he was inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be more sweet sweet bruce interactions in the next chapter, I promise! 
> 
> anyway yeah I'm posting this a day early cause I won't have a laptop tomorrow, ENJOY


	3. Yeah, Science!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki have a much-needed talk, and Bruce stumbles upon Thor's workplace.

Once Thor had gotten back from work that evening, Loki had still not left his bedroom. Thor figured he was probably asleep, as it was past midnight. He let himself fall onto the couch, grabbing his laptop. It had been a busy evening, and he felt a sense of relief as he relaxed into the pillows. A new email had popped up in his inbox. It was from Bruce, again. Slightly surprised, Thor opened it up.

_Hi Thor,_

_Heard what happened with Loki today. Not sure if this is helpful at all, but that Thompson kid is a jerk._

_I’ll keep an eye on Loki, if that helps at all._

_-Bruce_

Thor smiled to himself. It was awfully considerate of the man. He typed out a quick response.

_Hi Bruce,_

_Thank you, I appreciate that. It’s not excusable what Loki did, but I appreciate the support._

_Have a good weekend!_

_-Thor_

Thor heard the pitter-patter of feet in the hallway and glanced up. Loki had emerged from his room, and was standing in the doorway of the living room, dressed in his pyjamas.

‘Hey,’ said Thor. ‘Why are you still up?’

‘I couldn’t sleep,’ mumbled Loki, shuffling forward and sitting down next to Thor, pulling his knees up to his chest. Thor closed his laptop, leaning forward to stowe it away in the drawer of the coffee table.

‘I shouldn’t have yelled at you today,’ said Thor after a moment of silence.

‘We’re brothers,’ Loki replied. ‘It’s our job.’

They both fell quiet again, before Loki added, 'I shouldn't have punched Eugene.' 

‘No, you shouldn't have,' agreed Thor. 'How about this; if you promise not to fight anymore, I promise not to yell at you anymore. Except on special occasions.’

‘…And will you promise not to send me away?’ Loki asked, his voice quivering. Thor felt a sharp pang of guilt, and he wrapped an arm around his brother.

‘Of course not,’ he said softly. ‘I’d never send you away, Loki.’  

Loki leant against Thor, sniffling slightly. ‘I wouldn't be surprised if you do. Everyone at school hates me.’

‘Hey, let me let you in a little secret,’ said Thor gently. ‘Most people will go through a time where they think everyone at school hates them. Do you know why? Because middle school is the worst and so is high school. In fact, most of your teen years are the worst.’

‘Thanks for the pep talk,’ Loki muttered, but there was a smile in his voice.

‘I was getting to it,’ Thor answered. ‘There’s solace in knowing that most of the kids in your class are probably going through the same miserable feelings you are.’

‘That’s not true, most kids in my class don’t have dead parents,’ retorted Loki.

‘No, that’s a fair point,’ Thor agreed. ‘But a lot of them are still going to be miserable and angry and what have you. But you’ll all get out and move on and things will look a little brighter.’

Loki sighed and wiped his eyes. ‘I still have all of high school to get through.’

‘You’ll be alright,’ Thor assured him, ruffling his hair. ‘You’re tougher than you look.’

Loki leant against Thor’s shoulder.

‘Did you give that Thompson kid a run for his money?’ asked Thor with a small grin.

Loki looked up at Thor, surprised, and then laughed half-heartedly. ‘He didn’t even try to fight back. Probably on purpose, though, so that I would get into trouble.’

‘He sounds like a jerk,’ commented Thor.

‘He is,’ sighed Loki. ‘Did you ever fight anyone at school?’

‘Now, as your guardian, if I answered that honestly, I wouldn’t be setting a good example at all,’ said Thor with a chuckle.

‘You’re also my brother,’ countered Loki.

‘As your brother, I should go out there and beat up that kid myself,’ Thor said with a grin. ‘But no, I did not get into fights. …Not many, at least.’

Loki snorted. ‘Liar.’

‘You cannot prove that,’ answered Thor with a laugh. ‘Now, go to bed. It’s a school night.’

 

* * *

 

Over the next week, Thor and Bruce had exchanged a couple more emails. It had started quite simply with Bruce updating Thor on Loki’s test results- which, much to his relief, were not that bad- and later into a conversation over Loki’s high school plans. Not quite formal and not quite informal. Thor had made a habit of adding science-themed gifs in his send-offs, something that Loki had taught him to do, and Bruce would respond with cat gifs. It was rather nice- not just that he received an insider’s look onto how Loki was really doing, but Bruce was genuinely a lovely man.

One late Friday afternoon, when the bar was quiet except for the usual customers and Loki, Thor was typing away at another email on his phone when Valkyrie peered over his shoulder.

‘Bruce Banner?’ she said. ‘Is that your new beau?’

Loki’s eyes widened, and he spluttered into his coke. ‘Bruce Banner? As in Mr. Banner? You’re talking to my _science teacher?’_

‘No, I’m not!’ Thor immediately said. ‘Well, yes, I suppose that technically I am talking to him, but it was just about your science grades and things.’

Valkyrie snatched Thor’s phone from his grip. ‘Hi Bruce,’ she read out loud. ‘How’s your Friday? Thanks for the article you sent me, it was really informative. And then there’s a picture of that kid from Breaking Bad saying ‘yeah, science!’- very funny, Thor- and-‘

‘Alright, enough of that,’ Thor said, attempting to snatch his phone back. Loki was still staring at his brother with wide eyes, looking positively betrayed.

‘Adorable,’ Valkyrie said with a smirk, but handed back the phone nonetheless.

‘So I’ve made a friend! What’s the big deal? I can’t hang out with just you and Sif forever,’ Thor told her.

‘You can’t be friends with my science teacher!’ exclaimed Loki. ‘I’m pretty sure that’s illegal in the state of New York.’

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow. ‘You’re in eighth grade. I don’t think Thor is going to take lessons in law from you.’

Loki stuck his tongue out at her and then faced Thor again. ‘Why the actual _fuck_ -‘

‘Language,’ said Thor sharply.

‘Why the actual _hell_ do you have his email address?’

‘He gave it to me,’ answered Thor simply.

Loki groaned. ‘Urgh, why do you have to be so embarrassing?’

Thor gave Valkyrie a confused look. ‘How is this embarrassing?’

Valkyrie shrugged in response. ‘I think everything’s embarrassing when you’re thirteen.’

‘Everything about Thor is,’ said Loki pointedly.

‘I think it’s sweet,’ said Valkyrie. ‘You’re connecting with someone over email like it’s 2005. Much cooler than Tinder or Grindr or whatever.’

‘I’m not convinced I even know what Grindr is,’ said Thor.

Loki made a face. ‘Yeah, I’m going to leave.’

‘Good plan,’ said Thor. ‘The evening crowd will be coming in soon.’

Loki pushed his empty glass towards Thor and climbed out of the bar stool. ‘I’ll see you later.’

As he left, Valkyrie nodded towards him. ‘You two seem to be getting along a little better.’

‘For now,’ Thor agreed. ‘I feel as if it changes every week.’

As the evening rolled onwards, the weekend crowd rolled in. Thankfully, the patrons of the bar were behaving tonight. Not too many drinks were spilled and not too many people were shouting as the place filled up. Thor was soon in an almost automatic headspace, moving along orders quickly as the night progressed.

‘Hey, could I get… Oh, Thor!’

Thor looked up at the customer who was talking, and his eyes met Bruce’s.

‘Bruce!’ exclaimed Thor. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘I could be asking you the same thing,’ said Bruce with a grin. ‘…I mean, it’s obvious you work here, I just had no idea. But it’s cool though! Uh, I’m here with-‘ he waved to a couple of people behind him, of which one Thor recognised as Rogers, an art teacher from Loki’s school. ‘It’s my friend’s birthday and uh, he dragged us out here.’

‘That’s great! What can I get you?’ asked Thor.

‘Just uh… three beers please,’ replied Bruce. As Thor busies himself with the order, Bruce asked, ‘How’s your night going so far?’

‘Not bad at all,’ replied Thor as he poured the beers and passed them to Bruce. ‘How about yours?’

‘It’s alright,’ said Bruce. ‘I’m not usually one that goes out to bars much, so it’s a nice change of scenery. Though I can’t help worry about the marking I have to do tomorrow.’

‘You’re allowed a night off,’ said Thor with a grin.

Valkyrie walked past him, elbowing Thor’s side. ‘Oi, get a move on.’

Thor smiled apologetically at Bruce, and waved away Bruce’s wallet when he pulled it out. ‘Those are on me.’

Before Bruce could protest, Thor had already made his way to another customer.

 

* * *

 

Thor lost sight of Bruce and the group of people he was with as the hours passed; he assumed that Bruce had moved on to somewhere else. It was nearing the end of the evening when the bar had quietened down considerably that a familiar face popped through the doorway.

‘Hey!’ greeted Bruce. ‘You’re still here!’

Thor smiled at him from where he was cleaning up the bar. ‘What are you doing back?’

‘I didn’t get the chance to thank you for the drinks earlier,’ said Bruce. ‘So uh… thanks.’

‘No problem,’ answered Thor. ‘How was your night?’

‘It was good! Yeah, it was… well, it was busy, but good,’ said Bruce. ‘But uh… yeah, I’ll leave you to your…’

‘You don’t have to!’ insisted Thor. ‘I’m sure Valkyrie won’t shoo me off this time, it was just busier earlier.’

Valkyrie, who had just come out from the storage room with a mop, gave Thor a look. ‘I’m not so sure about that.’

‘Ignore her. Can I get you anything?’ asked Thor as Bruce hesitantly took a seat across the bar from him.

‘No, that’s okay,’ Bruce answered. ‘I’ll get out of your hair if you-‘

‘No, it’s fine!’ Thor told him. ‘Tell me about your night. Where did you end up going to?’

‘We hit a couple of places down the block,’ said Bruce. ‘I think most of the group is still there, but it was getting a bit rowdy, so I decided to head out before I started regretting anything.’

‘Yeah? I had no idea that teachers were partiers,’ Thor said.

Bruce laughed. ‘Oh, you have no idea. I’ve seen Sta- I mean, I’ve seen one of the teachers at school down ten whiskeys the night before an 8am start.’

‘That is impressive.’

‘It’s what you get when you have to deal with so many snarky, grumpy kids in the week, I guess,’ said Bruce.

Thor grinned. ‘Try dealing with snarky, grumpy adults all week.’ He motioned at the now-empty bar. ‘I mean, when there are more people here, of course.’

Bruce chuckled. ‘I guess the difference between your job and mine is that at least I can shout at my students if I have to.’

‘Oh, we can shout at the customers,’ said Thor. ‘It just means they won’t come back here again.’

‘Thor,’ Valkyrie called from across the room where she was mopping. ‘Not to be a bitch, but we need to close up.’

‘Yes, sorry,’ Thor said, glancing at both her and Bruce apologetically.

‘That’s okay! I should be the one apologising,’ Bruce answered, getting out of his chair. ‘I’ll see you around?’

‘Yes, I’m sure you will,’ said Thor. ‘Here, wait-‘ He took a receipt that was still lying on the bar, and scribbled his number on it. ‘That way you have it. Have a good night, Bruce.’

‘Oh, thanks,’ said Bruce with a smile. He gave Thor a small wave as he walked towards the door, and nodded at Valkyrie before exiting the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey can you tell that I watched Lilo & Stitch the same week that I wrote this 'cause I sure can.


	4. Search Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody's perfect, but everybody sure is angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a wee warning that there is a little bit of ableist language in this one. 
> 
> Early update 'cause I'm away on a trip this week!

Thor was in front of the office building that he found himself in front of every second Thursday afternoon at 4pm. However, Loki was not. This had not been the first time that Loki had not shown up here when he was supposed to, but that did not make it any less frustrating. Thor pulled out his phone. No texts from Loki, either. He half-heartedly typed a message out to his little brother.

- _Where are you?_

There was no reply for a good five minutes. The sun was beating down on Thor, only adding to his sour mood. Taking out his phone again, he called Loki. Again, there was no reply. With a frustrated huff, Thor typed another message.

- _Answer me. You’re missing your appointment._

Five minutes passed again, and Thor tried to call Loki again. It went straight to voicemail. Finally, his phone dinged with a message.

- _told you i didn’t want to go_

Thor swore under his breath.

- _I don’t care. I’m paying for these sessions and they’re good for you._

There was no reply. Resigning to the fact that they had missed the session, he began to march back to the apartment. Before long, his phone dinged again.

- _Hi, this is Bruce! Nice seeing you last night._

Now was not the time to answer that, Thor thought as he rounded the corner to his building. Storming inside, he all but ran up the stairs to the apartment. Jamming his keys into the lock, he pushed open the door- only to find that someone had locked it with the deadbolt. That someone had to be Loki. Pushing the door open the inch that it would allow, Thor attempted to peer through to the flat.

‘Loki!’ he yelled. ‘Open the door!’

There was no answer.

‘Loki!’

Finally, he heard a door open and close, and the shuffling of feet.

‘I’ll open the door,’ said Loki, deceitfully calm. ‘If you stop making me go to therapy like some kind of freak.’

‘Loki!’ said Thor again. ‘This is not a negotiation! Open the damn door!’

‘It _is_ a negotiation,’ Loki answered, still hidden behind the door. ‘I’ll let you in if you listen to my demands.’

‘I’m listening and I’m not liking what I’m hearing,’ growled Thor. ‘Stop being such a child and let me in!’

Loki’s controlled, calm voice made way for a sudden burst of anger. ‘No!’

‘Why are you being so ridiculously stubborn?’ Thor shouted. ‘It’s just talking to someone, it’s not a big deal!’

‘You treat me like a freak!’

‘You _act_ like a freak!’

Thor rattled the door in frustration and huffed again, realising he was probably disturbing the other tenants of the building and causing a scene.

‘I’m going for a walk,’ he growled through the gap that the door allowed. ‘And if I’m back and you still haven’t calmed down and opened the door, I’ll call the superintendent to get in.’

Loki didn’t reply. Thor shut the door completely, and stomped back down the stairs.

 

* * *

 

- _Finally finished the marking I was talking about. How was your day?_

Thor’s phone dinged as he received a reply from the earlier text he had sent back to Bruce. He was climbing back up the stairs to the apartment, after having walked a couple of blocks around the neighbourhood. He shot a quick text back.

- _Apart from having another Loki crisis, not too bad._

Thor reached the door and took out his keys again. This time, the door opened fully. Thank _God_ , thought Thor, as he stepped inside.

‘Loki?’ he called. It echoed through the apartment, but there was no reply. Loki’s bedroom door was closed. Thor assumed that he would be through there, and let himself fall back on the couch, getting out his phone again. Bruce had replied with a sad emoji.

- _Everything okay?_

Thor typed a response.

- _I think it’s alright now. He locked me out of the apartment for a bit but I’m back in._

A few seconds passed before Bruce sent him a couple of question marks in reply. Thor chuckled to himself, and dragged himself off of the couch, padding to the hallway. He knocked on Loki’s door. When there was no response, Thor tried to open the door, and was surprised to find that it wasn’t locked for a change. However, when he peeked inside, there was nobody there. The blinds of the room were closed and several books and papers were strewn about, but there was no sign of Loki. Thor sighed and closed the door again. He should have seen it coming that Loki would run off again. Oh well, his little brother would most likely show up again sooner or later, thought Thor.

A few hours later, Loki had yet to come home. This was not the first time Loki had missed dinner without telling him, Thor told himself. Nonetheless, he could not push away the worry that gnawed at him. For the umpteenth time that day, Thor attempted to call Loki. It went straight to voicemail, as it had done earlier.

- _Can you let me know where you are?_

After he had sent off yet another text to Loki, Thor switched on the television, attempting to distract himself as he waited. He could not concentrate on whatever show he was watching, eyes wandering to the front door every now and then. It was nearing midnight. Thor got up off the sofa, pacing through the living room. Eventually, he sent Bruce a belated reply.

- _I lied, I think Loki might have run off somewhere. Do you know where kids hang out these days?_

Instead of a reply via text, Thor’s phone started ringing a minute later.

‘Hello?’

‘Hey.’ Bruce’s voice came through. ‘Loki ran away?’

‘I’m not sure,’ Thor answered. ‘He’s just disappeared without a word. He won’t pick up when I try to call him or reply to any of my texts.

‘Oh dear,’ muttered Bruce. ‘Well, I have a car, so I could pick you up and we could go look for him?’

‘I mean…’ started Thor. ‘I don’t want to inconvenience you.’

‘It’s not an inconvenience,’ insisted Bruce. ‘You’d be able to cover more ground that way, as well. I’ll meet you outside your bar in fifteen minutes.’

Before Thor could protest, Bruce hung up again. With a faint sense of relief, Thor grabbed his keys and left the flat.

 

* * *

 

When Thor arrived at the bar, Bruce was waiting there, standing in front of a tiny green car that had definitely seen better days.

‘Hey,’ greeted Bruce with a small smile as Thor approached. ‘Let’s go.’

The pair climbed in, and Bruce started the car.

‘Do you have any idea where teenagers hang out at night?’ asked Thor, as they began to make their way down the road.

‘Unfortunately, I don’t,’ Bruce admitted. ‘But I thought that we could start in areas around the school and neighbourhood and then make our way further out.’

‘I suppose that’s the best plan so far,’ agreed Thor.

They continued through the neighbourhood. There were not many people out; Thor could not decide if that was a good or bad thing. The darkness made the empty playgrounds and parks look eerie, and he could not hide his sense of discomfort as their search seemed increasingly futile.

‘Do you know if there’s maybe a party at one of his friends’ houses?’ asked Bruce after a while, as they began to make their way further away from the school and apartment, heading closer towards the East river. ‘Maybe he’s there.’

‘Loki doesn’t go to parties,’ Thor answered. ‘I don’t think he really has any friends, to be honest.’

Bruce reached over, rubbing Thor’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. ‘We’ll find him anyway.’

It was almost two in the morning when they were passing the parks along the river. Thor felt increasingly restless in the small car as he scanned the streets.

‘Hey!’ Bruce abruptly exclaimed, pointing ahead of them. ‘I think that’s a girl from Loki’s class.’

There was indeed a girl with dark brown hair turning around the corner ahead of them. A beat later, another figure followed her.

‘Loki,’ sighed Thor. ‘Finally.’

Bruce stopped the car, and Thor immediately got out and on to the sidewalk.

‘Loki!’ he said again, louder this time. Alarmed, Loki halted and turned around. He gasped when he saw Thor glaring at his little brother, his arms crossed. Thor motioned with his head towards the car.

‘Is that your brother?’ Thor heard the girl say. Loki nodded in and responded, ‘Uh, I think I have to go.’

‘Bring her along,’ grumbled Thor. ‘We’ll give her a lift. I don’t want either of you to be walking out here by yourself.’

Sheepishly, both Loki and the girl walked towards the car.

‘How did you find me…?’ asked Loki as they reached Thor.

‘Pure luck,’ said Thor shortly. ‘Get in.’

‘Hi, Loki,’ said Bruce awkwardly as the two kids got into the back of his car. ‘Hi, M.J.’

He started the car again, heading back towards the neighbourhood. The ride was almost silent, with the exception of Bruce asking where he should drop M.J. off. Thor was fine with it; he knew that if he spoke, it would only to yell at Loki. It was not until they dropped M.J. off in front of her house that Thor turned around in his seat to glare at Loki.

‘What the hell were you thinking?’ he said sharply. ‘Running off like that? Ignoring me like that?’

‘My phone died,’ mumbled Loki. ‘Sorry.’

‘Your phone died so you thought, ‘oh, I’ll stay out all night and Thor won’t mind’, did you?’ growled Thor.

Loki didn’t answer, and shrugged instead.

Thor made an irritated noise. ‘What were you even doing?’

‘We wanted to go to Manhattan,’ Loki muttered.

Thor gave his brother an incredulous look. ‘At two in the morning?’

Again, Loki merely shrugged.

‘This is us,’ muttered Thor to Bruce as they passed their apartment block, and Bruce stopped the car. Loki got out immediately, Thor following a little slower.

‘Thanks, Bruce,’ he told the other man. ‘I really appreciate the help.’

Bruce smiled half-heartedly and replied, ‘No problem. Good luck.’

Thor closed the door to the car, and followed Loki into the building. Once they were upstairs, Loki wordlessly made his way to his bedroom. Thor didn’t try to stop him; he was in no mood to continue their argument at this time of night, and he was well and truly exhausted. Instead, he let himself fall onto the couch, rubbing his face with his hands.


	5. Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor goes out for a drink with Bruce.

Thor was up early, eating breakfast in the kitchen when Loki walked through, averting his gaze as he did so. Without a word, he walked up to the counter to make himself breakfast. As he poured himself cereal, Thor broke the silence.

‘Do you have any idea how worried I was last night?’ he muttered, sleep still evident in his voice.

Loki flinched, but did not say anything.

‘Loki, you can’t keep acting like this,’ continued Thor. ‘I don’t know why you keep acting out against me, I… I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.’

At this, Loki looked up, frowning. ‘You’re not doing anything wrong. I’m just… I don’t know, I’m difficult.’

‘That’s something we can agree on,’ muttered Thor. Silence fell between them again.

‘I’m really trying,’ Loki said eventually.

‘Trying what?’

‘Trying not be so angry all the time,’ mumbled Loki.

Thor got up to put his bowl into the sink. ‘You know what might help? Actually accepting the help from the people around you. Like talking to a counsellor.’

Loki again, did not say anything, and Thor ruffled his brother’s hair, adding, ‘Think about it.’

Leaving Loki to his breakfast, Thor walked out of the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Thor was thankful that he did not have to work until closing time today. With the little sleep that he had had, powering through the afternoon at the bar was not going as smoothly as it usually was. Valkyrie was noticing this as well, watching Thor mess up two orders in the space of half an hour. She sauntered up to him in a quiet moment.

‘Hey, what’s up?’ she asked. ‘You’re not really bringing your A-game today.’

‘Sorry, sorry,’ said Thor. ‘Just a bit tired today, is all.’

Valkyrie frowned. ‘Hm. Well, go take your break now then, maybe it’ll perk you up.’

Thor gave her a grateful smile, and headed to the cluttered back office. Once sat there between the piles of files and receipts that littered the desk and the floor, he pulled out his phone and saw he had missed a call from Bruce. With a smile, he dialled back.

‘Hello?’ came the answer from the other end of the line.

‘Hi, Bruce,’ said Thor. ‘I just saw I had a missed call from you.’

‘Oh, yeah, I was just checking in,’ came the reply. ‘Last night was a bit, uh… a bit much, after all.’

‘Thanks,’ said Thor, feeling a surge of warmth towards Bruce’s words. ‘Yes, it was. I’ve talked about it a little to Loki, though.’

‘Ah, that’s good,’ replied Bruce. ‘Are you tired after last night?’

‘I am,’ Thor admitted. ‘But it’s alright, I’m only working until the late afternoon today.’

 ‘That’s not bad,’ said Bruce.

‘Yeah. Do you want to grab a drink after work?’ asked Thor. ‘Now that I actually have time to do that.’

‘Oh, sure!’ replied Bruce. ‘I mean, if you’re not too tired from-‘

‘No, no, it’s fine,’ Thor insisted. ‘I’d love to have a distraction, anyway.’

‘Well in that case, sure,’ said Bruce. ‘I’m assuming not at the bar that you work?’

Thor chuckled. ‘No, there’s a place down the road that’s nice, though. I’ll text you the address and we can meet at five?’

‘Sure thing,’ replied Bruce. ‘See you then!’

As Thor ended the call, Valkyrie poked her head into the office.

‘Do you need me back out there?’ asked Thor.

Valkyrie shook her head. ‘No, I was just coming in to see how you were doing.’

‘I’m fine,’ Thor said. ‘Just tired, as I said. Last night was a weird night.’

Valkyrie sat down in a chair that stood next to the bar’s filing cabinet. ‘Yeah? Did the little gremlin get up to something again?’

‘It is not _always_ Loki that is the source of my worries, you know,’ answered Thor pointedly. ‘He is not _that_ bad.’

‘Okay, fair enough,’ said Valkyrie. ‘What was it then?’

‘…Well, last night it did happen to be Loki,’ Thor admitted after a moment’s hesitation.

Valkyrie smirked. ‘Thought so.’

‘But it’s fine now!’ added Thor. ‘It’s all sorted.’

‘Hm,’ said Valkyrie in response. ‘Thor, when was the last time you ever did something for yourself?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Something that does not involve Loki, or the bar or the school or anything like that. Just for yourself,’ Valkyrie said.

‘Well,’ responded Thor indignantly. ‘I happen to be going out for a drink with a friend tonight.’

A look of genuine surprise flashed across Valkyrie’s face, until she said, ‘For the first time in how long?’

‘Oh, come off it,’ Thor said with a roll of his eyes. ‘Be glad that I’m going along with it.’

‘Is this with Bruce?’ asked Valkyrie.

‘Maybe,’ said Thor cautiously. ‘Why, are you going to make a joke of it?’

‘I would never,’ said Valkyrie with a grin. ‘Though in all honesty, I’m glad. I think it’ll be good for you.’

‘Yes, maybe so,’ agreed Thor. ‘I am quite fond of the man.’

‘Yeah? That’s good,’ answered Valkyrie. ‘I’m happy for you. Anyway, get your pretty face back to the bar, we’ve got work to do.’

Thor smiled at his friend and pulled himself to his feet, before returning to the front.

 

* * *

 

When Thor walked down the road after work, he saw Bruce was already standing outside the bar that he had suggested. His attention was on his phone, which he was looking at with a rather worried expression. Around his shoulder, Bruce was carrying a satchel that was overflowing with papers.

‘Hey!’ Thor greeted as he approached the man. ‘How’re you?’

‘Oh, hi,’ said Bruce, his face lighting up when he saw Thor. ‘Not bad, you?’

‘Not bad either,’ answered Thor, as he led the two of them inside. The front of the bar was quite busy, and so Thor headed towards the more secluded back area, grabbing a booth. Bruce stayed behind, ordering drinks at the bar for the two of them before joining Thor in the booth.

‘Thanks,’ said Thor with a grin. ‘What are you planning with that?’

He nodded towards the brim-full bag that Bruce had placed beside him.

‘Marking,’ answered Bruce with a grimace. ‘Seventh grade had a quiz today, I need to get it done before Monday. Or I’ll try to, at least. I still have the eighth grade papers to mark for then, too.’

‘Grim,’ said Thor. ‘Was school alright today?’

‘Yeah, it was uh, so-so,’ Bruce replied. ‘A girl set her hair on fire with a Bunsen burner.’

Thor almost choked on his beer. ‘ _What?_ ’

‘She ignored the rules about keeping her hair up so she got herself into a bit of a pickle,’ Bruce said. ‘She’s fine, though! It was just the ends that caught fire. Though we have to redo the experiment now, the smoke alarm went off and the sprinklers came on, so everyone’s lab reports got soaked, and everything just…’

Bruce made a vague gesture with his hands. ‘And we need that done by next week to keep up with the lesson plan, so that’ll be fun.’

‘That’s…’ started Thor. ‘A lot.’

Bruce shrugged. ‘Yeah, well, it comes with the territory. And- damn, _again_?’

Bruce’s eyes shot to his phone as it lit up with a notification. He unlocked it, scrolling through whatever message he had received.

‘What is it?’ asked Thor.

‘Well, on top of everything that happened today, this parent is trying to get their kid’s grade from a D to a B which is, frankly, ridiculous,’ explained Bruce. ‘But now they’ve gotten Tony involved in the email chain, so I keep getting these updates when I just want to yell at them that their son skips three out of four classes in the week and only filled in half the answers on his test, which is just so… _argh_.’

Bruce made a frustrated motion with his hands.

‘Christ,’ said Thor. ‘I thought I had a handful with Loki, but I guess several classrooms of children is much worse.’

Bruce chuckled. ‘Well, in your defence, I only have to deal with them for eight hours in the day. You have to deal with Loki full-time.’

‘Yes, but I don’t have to do marking or email parents about how their kid sucks at science.’

‘They don’t suck at science,’ said Bruce. ‘They’re just… not motivated. I think that’s the biggest problem with a lot of these kids. They’re really smart, sometimes too smart for their own good, but they get caught up with dumb things and each other and all these trivial problems that won’t matter in a couple of years’ time. They don’t get how important having a strong, reliable base of knowledge is that they can build on in high school.’

‘Yes,’ agreed Thor. ‘I’ve noticed that with Loki, too. But then again, don’t most people go through it?’

‘That’s true,’ Bruce answered. ‘But still, I can’t help but worry that one of them is going to be left behind, you know? Even with this kid and his bad grade, he really doesn’t deserve a higher grade but I’m still anxious that if he fails or drops out or something, that’ll be on me.’

‘Why would it be?’ countered Thor. ‘It’s not your job to raise them. The saying is it takes a village, not a single science teacher.’

Bruce chuckled. ‘Yeah, you’re right. Sorry about just… ranting on about that, I guess. Sometimes things just get stressful.’

‘It’s not a problem,’ Thor insisted. ‘That’s what friends are for, right? Besides, I like hearing you talk. You care a lot, it’s nice.’

‘If only I had more people like you in my class,’ said Bruce with a snort.

Thor laughed in response, and held up his empty glass. ‘Another drink?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey now that we're sort of halfway through, can I just say I'm so overwhelmed with the support this dumb little fic I wrote in a week is getting? 
> 
> Y'all are the best and all your support and feedback has been so lovely!! Seriously, thank you all. I've already began writing a sequel and some one-offs for after this is done- even though we're still several chapters away from the end, that won't be the last you'll hear from this wee family.


	6. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor doesn't seem to realise what is going on between Bruce and himself. Loki does.

Thor did not know how many drinks had passed when he realised that there was nothing more pleasant than hearing Bruce talk. Granted, he did not understand what Bruce had been going on about for the past ten minutes, but it did not matter much to him.

‘So basically,’ Bruce continued. ‘If there _was_ alien life on Pluto, it would have to have this big ol’ nozzle to keep itself suctioned to the ground, which I think somebody should make a movie or something about because it would be really funny, y’know? Like, sure, realistically it would be more like a limpet, but it how funny would it be if it were one of those fathead fish, but suctioned to the ground?’

Bruce paused to laugh at his own comment, taking another sip of his drink. ‘I tried to convince the science department to let my students write a paper where they have to research how lifeforms would live on different planets, but it got vetoed. So much for getting kids interested in science, am I right? Sorry, I’ve been going on about this forever.’

‘No, no, it’s fine!’ insisted Thor, reaching over and quickly placing his hand on Bruce’s arm. ‘It’s interesting, it really is. At least, the parts I understand.’

‘Yeah, see? I keep doing that,’ Bruce said with a grimace. ‘Going off on tangents on things that interest _me_ and not the person that-‘

‘Bruce, really,’ said Thor with a smile. ‘It’s fine. Even if I don’t understand everything, you’re passionate, and it is always great to hear somebody talk with passion. Besides, I dropped out of uni, so there is plenty that I do not understand.’

‘That doesn’t mean- wait, you dropped out?’ asked Bruce in surprise. ‘How come?’

‘I had to move back to the States to take care of Loki before I could finish,’ answered Thor. ‘It was either that or moving him to England, which, frankly, would probably not have been a good idea for him at the time.’

‘Oh,’ Bruce responded. ‘Well, even so, just because you didn’t finish college doesn’t suggest that you understand less. College students hardly understand anything, anyway; I would know, I’ve taught them.’

‘Did you really?’ asked Thor. ‘Before middle school?’

Bruce nodded. ‘Yeah, I was a research associate for a while. Wasn’t the best job, to be honest.’

Before Thor could ask Bruce to elaborate, one of the barmen came and told them that the bar would be closing in fifteen minutes.

‘It’s that late already?’ exclaimed Bruce once the barman had left. ‘I should really be getting home, I have work in the morning.’

‘As should I,’ agreed Thor.

‘Shit, you must be exhausted with all this on top of last night,’ said Bruce, as the two of them made their way outside. ‘You should have shut me up sooner.’

‘Again, I really did not want to do that,’ said Thor with a chuckle. He began heading towards his street, Bruce matching his pace beside him.

‘We should do that again some time,’ Bruce said. ‘Preferably when neither of us have work the next day, of course.’

Thor chuckled. ‘Yes, that would be a better shout, wouldn’t it. Will you be alright tomorrow?’

‘Yeah, of course,’ Bruce answered. ‘And even if I’m not, I’ll just stick on a movie for the kids, they won’t care.’

Thor laughed, as they turned onto Thor’s street. Thor stopped once they reached his building.

‘Shall I see you at some point next week?’ he asked with a grin.

‘Sure, why not,’ answered Bruce sheepishly. ‘Or sooner, if Loki decides to run off again.’

‘Let’s hope not,’ Thor said with a chuckle, before opening the door to his building. ‘I’ll see you around!’

Treading upstairs, Thor made his way into the flat, taking care to walk lightly and close the door quietly.

‘Where have _you_ been?’

Thor turned around, startled, to see Loki sitting on the couch in the living room in his pyjamas, arms crossed.

‘What are you still doing up?’ asked Thor. ‘It’s past midnight!’

‘You said you’d be home by midnight!’ retorted Loki.

Thor sighed. ‘I did, I did. I’m sorry, things went on longer than I thought they would.’

‘Are you drunk?’ asked Loki.

‘No!’ replied Thor indignantly. ‘…Maybe a little. Look, it doesn’t matter, go to bed.’

Loki huffed, but got off the couch anyway, walking to his bedroom.

‘You know,’ he said before he went inside. ‘For someone who was so angry with me for staying out late without a word, you sure set a bad example.’

Thor ran a hand through his hair. He couldn’t argue with that. For all of Loki’s attempts to come across as independent, Thor sometimes forgot that his little brother was only thirteen. Guilt gnawing inside him, Thor made his way to his own bedroom.

 

* * *

 

The guilt was not gone by the next morning. It was a Saturday, and Thor was stood making pancakes in the kitchen in the hopes that it would make up for the previous night. Loki was curled up in front of the TV in the living room, watching a documentary on wildlife. After a couple of minutes, Thor came through and joined him, handing Loki a plate of pancakes.

Loki sat up and smiled sleepily. ‘I have a letter for you from school, by the way.’

‘Oh, how exciting,’ said Thor.

‘Yeah, sure,’ said Loki dryly. ‘They want chaperones for that dance next week.’

‘Are you going to that?’ asked Thor.

Loki shrugged. ‘I might. Depends who else goes.’

‘Hm, I might chaperone then,’ Thor said as he dug into his food.

Loki made a face. ‘You’ll have to bat off all the moms that try to flirt with you again.’

Thor chuckled. ‘Isn’t that a good thing? Who knows, I might find someone and won’t have to raise you by myself anymore.’

‘I thought you were already dating someone?’ said Loki as he stuffed a giant bite of pancakes into his mouth.

Thor frowned and looked at his brother. ‘…What?’

‘I kind of guessed from how much you’ve been texting so much over the past couple of days,’ Loki said. ‘I know that Sif and Val are terrible texters, and you don’t really text as much as Skype your friends from England, so I assumed it was someone new. Especially after last night.’

‘Huh,’ said Thor. ‘Well.’

‘And you seem happier,’ added Loki.

‘I suppose I am,’ muttered Thor, and shifted his focus to the television. He wondered if Loki had figured out _who_ it was that he had been texting. Loki was far too clever for his own good; he must know that it was Bruce he was with last night, and that it was Bruce that Thor had been texting with. But they weren’t dating. They were just…

‘Hanging out,’ Thor murmured, only half aware that he had said the words out loud.

Loki gave him a look. ‘What?’

‘What? Nothing,’ said Thor, pulling himself out of his thoughts. ‘Nothing at all. Want some more pancakes?’

 

* * *

 

This was ridiculous. Thor felt as if he had spent more time walking the halls of the school than he had when he was actually in high school himself. With two coffees in his hand, he made his way down the now-empty science corridor. The door to room 110 was ajar, a gentle tune flowing out into the hallway. Thor pushed the door open with his elbow and peered inside. Bruce was inside, bent over a pile of papers, but looked up when he heard the door open.

‘Thor!’ he exclaimed with a smile. ‘What a surprise. What are you doing here?’

‘I had to come in to drop of Loki’s kit for track practice,’ said Thor with a sheepish grin. ‘Thought I’d bring you a coffee, since you mentioned you had to work late today.’

He walked in, placing one of the cups onto Bruce’s desk.

‘Oh, thanks,’ said Bruce with a grateful look on his face. ‘You really didn’t have to.’

‘No, but I wanted to,’ countered Thor. ‘There can’t be much joy in marking as much as you have to today.’

‘I’ll be okay,’ said Bruce. ‘I just marked Loki’s work, actually. He’s doing a lot better at the moment.’

‘Really?’ Thor said. ‘Huh. I wonder what inspired the sudden motivation.’

‘You, hopefully,’ answered Bruce. ‘And your amazing parenting skills.’

Thor chuckled. ‘Now, I know that’s not true. He wasn’t best pleased when I came home so late on Friday night; he claimed I was a bad example.’

‘Oh, harsh,’ responded Bruce. ‘Though I guess you two are even now.’

‘I suppose we are,’ said Thor with a big sigh. ‘Well, I’ll distract you no further and let you get on with your work.’

Bruce smiled. ‘Yeah, probably for the best. You’re a very distracting man.’

‘Oh, you flatter me,’ answered Thor with a grin. ‘I’ll be chaperoning at that dance this Friday, so I might see you there?’

‘Yeah, I’ll be there,’ said Bruce. ‘I’ll see you then. Thanks for the coffee, Thor.’

Thor headed back to the door. ‘No problem. See you Friday!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering we're hitting on some uni backstory here, I feel like it's important to mention that the original plan was to make Thor a Durham alumnus and rugby boy. It's just... so fitting.


	7. Spring Fling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middle school dances are a serious matter.

‘I don’t want to go anymore,’ said Loki miserably as he attempted to pat the bolognaise sauce off of his crisp, white shirt.

‘It’s not that bad,’ Thor insisted. ‘Just wear something else.’

‘I don’t have anything else!’ exclaimed Loki, throwing the rag on the table in frustration.

‘That’s not true,’ countered Thor. ‘You’ve got that green sweater-‘

‘It’s too warm for that.’

‘Or that other nice dress shirt that you have-‘

‘That’s in the wash.’

‘Or just wear a t-shirt-‘

‘I can’t wear a t-shirt to a dance!’ Loki cried. ‘I’m not an _animal_!’

‘Oh my God, I give up,’ Thor sighed, and he stood up and began clearing the table. ‘Just go put something else on, we have to leave in ten minutes.’

‘Ten minutes?’ Loki exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. ‘That’s not enough time at all!’

He ran to his bedroom, and Thor heard the distant noise of every item of clothing being pulled out of Loki’s closet. As Thor began cleaning the kitchen, his phone gave a little notification noise. Opening it up, it was a picture from Bruce wearing a bright purple bowtie with a caption saying ‘ _Too much?’_

- _Not at all! Far better than myself._

Thor added a picture of himself in his quite plain, blue shirt.

‘Okay, fine, I’ve made my decision,’ announced Loki, coming back to the kitchen in his green sweater. ‘Are we going?’

‘Ah, what a handsome lad,’ Thor said with a smile, and ruffled Loki’s hair. Loki batted Thor’s hand away. ‘Let’s _go_ already.’

‘Okay, okay, why the rush all of a sudden?’ asked Thor as he walked after Loki as he headed out of the door.

 

* * *

 

Thor did not understand when Stark briefed the chaperones and teachers just outside of the gym, telling them to watch out for alcohol and drugs and any other tomfoolery. Surely middle schoolers weren’t aware of things like that yet? Surely _Loki_ wasn’t aware of things like that?

When he raised his concerns to Bruce, whom he was standing next to, Bruce chuckled slightly. ‘Usually it’s fine. Some years there’s some kid with an older sibling that’ll try to sneak in like… peach schnapps, but don’t worry.’

He patted Thor’s shoulder in reassurance as the group made its way into the gym. The PTA had tried their very best to hide the ugly, plastic-like walls and ground with green-and-white streamers and a massive, hand-painted banner that said ‘SPRING FLING’. There were two saplings in pots on either side of the entrance. They had tried hard, bless them. Thor scanned the small crowd for Loki, and saw him sitting on the bleachers with the girl that he had been with the night he ran away, as well as two other boys. Bruce came up to his side and nudged him.

‘Loki seems to be having fun,’ he commented.

‘Yes, I’m glad,’ responded Thor. ‘I was never sure if Loki had many friends at school, but he seems to be doing okay.’

‘Yeah, no need to worry,’ said Bruce. ‘For now, at least.’

Loki caught Thor’s eye and gave him a look, before he looked down at his phone and began typing something. A moment later, Thor’s phone dinged.

- _stop looking at me i’m fine you weirdo_

Thor chuckled slightly, putting his phone away. Most of the kids that had already arrived were standing by the wall or the bleachers, leaving a big, open area in the middle of the room. Some chaperones were trying to pull the children together to dance, without much avail. Bruce, meanwhile, had turned to one of the other teachers that was there that night.

‘This is Thor, by the way,’ he said, turning Thor towards the conversation. ‘Loki’s brother.’

‘Oh! Pleased to meet you, I’m his art teacher,’ said the blonde man. ‘Steve Rogers.’

‘Ah, I think I’ve heard of you before,’ said Thor. ‘Loki enjoys your classes.’

‘I’m glad,’ said Steve. ‘He’s got the talent for the subject; he’s really creative.’

Thor beamed, happy to hear a teacher speak positively of Loki for once. Except for Bruce, of course.

As the night went on, more students began gaining the courage to approach the centre of the gym. Now, it was the teachers and the chaperones that were standing to the side, chatting amicably above the music. Thor pulled himself away from somebody’s mother who becoming a little _too_ friendly and chatty, sidling up to Bruce who was standing a little way away.

‘Hey,’ Thor greeted. ‘I haven’t seen Loki in a while, have you?’

‘No, I haven’t,’ replied Bruce. ‘I’ll keep an eye out, though.’

Thor gave him a grateful look, and headed out of the gym for a quick look around as well as a breath of fresh air. There were some kids mingling outside, but none of them were Loki. Thor walked on, into the carpark which was also relatively empty. With a sigh, he turned back. Before he headed into the gym, he snuck one glance around the corner and- finally. The he could see Loki’s small figure beyond by the sports field, with a couple of other kids. He didn’t recognise the kids, however. Walking a little closer, he kept a wary eye on the situation. Thor was sure that it was all under control, but just in case…

There was a heated discussion going on between Loki and the group of boys.

‘Shut up!’ shouted Loki. ‘You don’t know what you’re talking about!’

‘Pretty sure we do,’ responded one of the boys tauntingly. ‘You’ll end up just like your brother-‘

‘Which is how, exactly?’ asked Thor as he stepped up to the group. The boys looked up at him, looking startled.

‘Uh,’ the same boy continued. ‘Just… uh, nothing.’

Thor gave him a look, crossing his arms. ‘No, by all means, continue.’

‘It’s nothing,’ mumbled one of the other boys. ‘Let’s just go.’

‘Good plan,’ said Thor. ‘How about you keep your thoughts about myself or Loki to yourself in the future?’

None of the boys responded to this as they shuffled away from the field. Loki stared down at the grass.

‘You shouldn’t have done that,’ he mumbled. ‘They’ll make fun of me now for it.’

Thor shrugged. ‘It would be rather cruel if I just left you to your own devices, wouldn’t it? What were they saying about you, anyway?’

‘Nothing,’ said Loki quickly. ‘Let’s go back inside.’

‘It didn’t seem like nothing,’ Thor replied, staying where he was.

Loki huffed. ‘They were just being mean.’

‘About what?’ 

‘Just… stuff.’

‘That’s vague,’ commented Thor.

Loki sighed irritably. ‘They were saying that you were a deadbeat, and I’d end up just like you.’

‘Oh,’ Thor said, slightly surprised. ‘Huh.’

Loki began walking towards the entrance to the gym again. ‘They were just trying to rile me up. They’re idiots.’

Thor followed behind his little brother. ‘I’m sorry that that happened. I didn’t know they used me as… ammunition.’

‘They don’t know what they’re talking about,’ Loki said defiantly.

‘No, I guess they don’t,’ muttered Thor as the two walked back inside. As Loki went back to his friends, Thor eyed the other three boys carefully. Despite knowing that they were just being cruel, he could not help but feel the pang of guilt that it was _him_ that was the cause of Loki’s troubles with his classmates.

‘You okay?’ asked a familiar voice next to him, and Thor looked up to see Bruce standing there.  

‘Yeah, yeah,’ answered Thor quickly. ‘Some kids were just giving Loki trouble.’

‘Is he okay?’ asked Bruce.

Thor nodded. ‘I think so.’

He looked over to where Loki was sitting with his friends, laughing at their conversation. Yes; Loki seemed to be doing alright, for now.

 

* * *

 

The gym was almost empty. The dance had ended over an hour ago, the students were back home and Loki had gone off with his friends Peter, Ned and M.J, leaving Thor, Bruce and a couple of other parents to clean up the remains of the event. Thor was shoving the last of the streamers into a trash bag when Bruce came up to him.

‘Almost ready? The other parents are just about to leave,’ he said. ‘I’m going to start locking up everything.’

‘Need any help with that?’ asked Thor.

‘No, not really; unless you want to drag the saplings to the curb, that would be a great help,’ answered Bruce.

Thor smiled and nodded, heading to the door as the other chaperones said their goodbyes. By the time he had dragged the potted trees to the street, it was just himself and Bruce who was locking the doors of the gym.

‘Are you sure you’re okay?’ Bruce asked as he walked up to Thor. ‘You seemed a bit quiet at the end.’

‘It’s nothing,’ insisted Thor. ‘I mean, it was just shit to see how those kids treated Loki.’

‘Yeah, kids can be cruel,’ agreed Bruce. ‘What were they saying?’

‘Well, apparently they were taunting him with the fact that he might uh, end up like me,’ said Thor, as the two began making their way out onto the pavement.

‘Huh,’ said Bruce. ‘And that’s a bad thing how…?’

‘From what I gathered, I’m a deadbeat,’ said Thor. ‘That’s what they were taunting Loki with.’

‘Oh,’ murmured Bruce. Both he and Thor fell quiet, walking along the road.

‘If you feel bad about what those kids said,’ said Bruce after a while. ‘You should know that Loki is lucky to have a brother like you. I _hope_ he ends up like you; you’re a fantastic guardian.’

Thor smiled slightly. ‘Thank you, Bruce. I mean, I’m obviously not the best example-’

‘Yes, you are,’ insisted Bruce. ‘Even if you don’t have a traditional family, or one of those jobs in those fancy snobby building downtown like those other parents, you’re good. You’re _great.’_ He reached over, giving Thor’s arm a gently squeeze. ‘Don’t let anyone tell you- or Loki, for that matter- otherwise.’

‘Thank you,’ said Thor softly, not meeting Bruce’s gaze as they turned onto his street. It felt difficult to believe that Bruce was right, with how Loki acted. However, Thor reminded himself, Bruce had seen many parents and children come and go; maybe he should take the other man’s word for it.

‘Will you be okay?’ asked Bruce as they reached Thor’s flat.

‘Of course,’ Thor replied, grinning at him.

‘I’ll see you around, then,’ said Bruce, smiling back. ‘Keep your head up.’

He patted Thor’s arm, to which Thor pulled Bruce into a hug. ‘Thank you, Bruce. Really.’

They stayed like that for a moment. Thor pulled away, but both him and Bruce lingered for a beat longer. Thor’s hand shifted from Bruce’s shoulder to his face, and then he felt himself surge forward, his lips meeting Bruce’s.

They kissed, softly.

Thor pulled away, almost surprised at himself and at a loss for words. Before he could make sense of his thoughts, Bruce leaned forward, kissing Thor again. He still could not make any words come out of his mouth when they pulled away from each other for the second time.

Bruce smiled bashfully. ‘Yeah, uh… I’ll see you around.’

‘Yes,’ said Thor stupidly. ‘I’ll see you.’

Bruce turned away, and continued down the road. Thor waited, smiling to himself as Bruce turned the corner, before he went back into his own flat.


	8. Favourites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is being impulsive again, and Bruce is out the same night that Thor is working at the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news: an extra-long, extra-early update! 
> 
> Bad news: This is because I am moving cities and graduating this week so I have no clue if I'll be able to post another update on Saturday. 
> 
> Thank you all for the wonderful comments in the last chapter, I appreciate every one of them so much even though I am terrible at replying to them!!

Thor was getting ready for work the next morning when Loki came into the living room, holding a large stack of papers that he placed on the coffee table. Thor frowned, glancing down at them.

‘Midtown High applications?’ he asked, as he read the top page.

‘Yep,’ said Loki. ‘I want to go there.’

‘Isn’t Midtown a science and technology school?’ asked Thor.

Loki nodded.

‘Loki…’ Thor began.

‘I know what you’re thinking,’ said Loki. ‘I know I’m better at languages and arts and stuff, but there are good jobs and things in science and technology, right?’

‘Well, yes,’ said Thor. ‘But you have to be good at those things. Not that you’re bad at them, but… well, they’re not your strengths, are they?’

Loki glared at his brother. ‘You’re not being very supportive.’

Thor sighed. ‘No, you’re right, it’s just… have you thought this through?’

‘Yes, of course I have. I wouldn’t have gotten the applications if I hadn’t,’ retorted Loki.

‘Yes, but-‘

‘Thor, I’m going to apply to them whether you agree with me or not,’ Loki interjected.

Thor pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘Fine, fine. We’ll look over the forms tomorrow, okay? I’m free all day then.’

‘Good,’ said Loki.

The sound of a text notification came from Thor’s phone, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Bruce’s name pop up.

‘Also, I’ve been talking to… are you paying attention to me?’ asked Loki, frowning at his brother.

‘Huh? Yeah, of course,’ said Thor quickly, still looking at his phone.

- _I literally can’t think of anything coherent to say about last night so: How are you?_

‘You’re not paying attention,’ Loki muttered. ‘Fine, I’ll talk to you about it tomorrow, considering whoever you’re texting is more _important-_ ‘

‘Okay, jeez, I’m sorry,’ Thor responded, pocketing his phone. ‘You were talking to who?’

‘To my maths and science teachers,’ said Loki. ‘They say my grades aren’t _too_ bad for Midtown, so maybe if I manage to pull it together before the end of the semester…’

Thor grimaced slightly. ‘But do you even enjoy maths and science, Loki?’

Loki sighed irritably. ‘That’s not the point.’

‘It’s definitely the point,’ said Thor. ‘But all right, we’ll discuss it tomorrow. I have to go to work- what are you doing today?’

‘I don’t know yet,’ said Loki. ‘Maybe go to a friend’s house.’

‘Good, as long as you get home before I do,’ Thor said with a smile, before heading towards the door. ‘See you later!’

Once he was out on the street, he got out his phone again, dialling Bruce’s number.

‘Hey!’ Bruce’s voice came through, sounding rather surprised.

‘Hi, I thought calling would be easier,’ said Thor. ‘How are you?’

‘Not bad,’ answered Bruce. ‘How are you?’

‘Not bad either,’ Thor said. ‘I’m just on my way to work.’

‘Do you work ‘till late today?’

‘Yeah,’ said Thor. ‘Until close. It’s not too bad though, considering I have tomorrow off.’

‘That’s good,’ Bruce said. ‘Uh, about last night… was that… was that okay? Are we okay?’

‘Yes, of course!’ Thor insisted. ‘Why wouldn’t we be? I wouldn’t be calling you if we weren’t.’

‘Oh, okay, good,’ Bruce answered, relief evident in his voice. ‘Sorry, I was just… I don’t know, never mind. Uh, anyway, I might bump into you tonight, actually.’

‘Oh, really?’

‘Yeah, Tony’s celebrating… something, I don’t know, but it’s not his birthday, so we’re all being dragged out tonight,’ said Bruce. ‘So who knows where we’ll end up. Hopefully at yours. Your bar, of course. Or Valkyrie’s bar, I guess.’

‘Yeah, that’ll be fun,’ said Thor with a smile. ‘Try and drag everyone down there. Might make my evening more interesting as well. Anyway, I’m about to head in, so I’ll talk to you later. Or see you later, even.’

‘Yeah, see you,’ Bruce replied.

Thor hung up and walked into the bar, feeling slightly more motivated towards his evening of work.

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately, the anticipation of the night dragged the day on longer than Thor was willing to deal with. Valkyrie was quick to note his restlessness, telling him to go and sort out the basement and the backroom if he needed a distraction during the quiet afternoon.

As the evening patrons filled the bar, there was still no sign of Bruce. The night wore on, busier than it had been the past few weeks as the weather was finally warming up. However, it provided Thor with enough distraction from looking for Bruce in the crowd. That was, until a man with thick-rimmed glasses and a weirdly styled beard stood in front of him. The last time Thor had seen him, had been in the man’s office with Loki after he had punched that kid in the cafeteria.

‘Hey, Thor!’ said Stark as he walked up to the bar. ‘How are ya?’

‘Not bad, yourself?’ answered Thor. ‘What can I get you?’

‘A scotch on the rocks. Make that a double,’ Stark said. ‘How’s the kid?’

‘Not bad,’ said Thor as he busied himself with Stark’s order. ‘Keeping his head down, I hope.’

‘He must be, I haven’t seen him in a while,’ Stark responded with a grin. ‘Put the drinks from my group on my tab, by the way.’

With a wink and a raise of his glass, Stark made his way to a booth where a couple of other people were sitting. Thor watched, straining to see if a certain someone was there as well. Sure enough, tucked away at the far side of the booth was Bruce. Thor smiled to himself, pausing until Sif all but pushed him back into action.

It was only a few minutes later that Bruce was standing at the bar. Sif was making her way towards him, and Thor sidled up next to her, quickly saying, ‘I’ve got this one.’

She gave him a look, but then waved dismissively as she walked to the opposite end of the bar.

Bruce chuckled. ‘I don’t think you’re allowed to pick favourites.’

Thor shrugged, and poured Bruce a beer. ‘I bet they say that to teachers, too.’

Bruce laughed, and accepted the beer from Thor.

‘How’s your evening?’ asked Thor.

‘Not bad, so far. Who knows where this group will end up, though,’ said Bruce. ‘Yours?’

‘It’s looking up now that you’re here,’ answered Thor with a grin. ‘What’s the occasion?’

‘Tony proposed to his girlfriend, so he’s celebrating,’ said Bruce. ‘Which worries me, to be honest.’

‘What, the engagement, or the celebration?’

‘The celebration,’ Bruce answered with a small laugh. ‘I feel like the week’s just been busy as hell. I could use a quiet night, but I doubt he’ll let that happen.’

‘You can always hang back here,’ said Thor. ‘I wouldn’t mind that one bit.’

‘I… yeah, that would be nice,’ responded Bruce with a shy smile, looking down at the bar. ‘But Tony’s a friend, and you’re working. You’re here ‘till close, right? I could come by later, when it’s quieter?’

‘That would be great,’ said Thor, reaching forward and placing his hand on Bruce’s arm. ‘I look forward to it.’

Bruce nodded and smiled again, before picking up his beer and returning to the group he was with.

 

* * *

 

The customers were stubborn this evening, as well as louder and rowdier. Either that, or Thor was still unable to shake the restlessness he had been feeling all day. While there were still some patrons lingering, the evening was drawing to an end. However, with both Valkyrie and Sif working that night as well, the clean-up was not as tedious as it could have been. Thor was bussing the tables that were empty, when Bruce wandered through the door, face lighting up when he spotted the other.

‘You’re still here,’ said Bruce, almost breathless, as Thor carried a container of dirty glasses behind the bar with him.

‘Unfortunately,’ answered Thor with a good-natured grin. Bruce took a seat at the bar.

‘I see you left the rest of your party behind somewhere,’ commented Thor.

Bruce chuckled. ‘Yeah, I doubt they’ll be going home any time soon, to be honest. They went into Manhattan, which is when I kind of… broke off from the group.’

‘Oh, did you sneak away?’

‘Uh, I think the term is an Irish goodbye,’ Bruce said with a smile, his head ducking down. ‘That way they couldn’t ask too many questions.’

‘Of course, keep an air of mystery,’ said Thor. ‘And keep the bartender that you’re sneaking off to visit under wraps.’

Bruce’s smile faded, his expression rather flustered. ‘What? No, that’s not what I was implying.’

‘No, don’t worry, I was joking,’ said Thor with a laugh.

Bruce looked a little more relaxed, but he still had an air of nervousness about him.

‘Are you alright?’ asked Thor.

‘What? Yeah, of course, why wouldn’t I be?’ replied Bruce.

Thor shrugged. ‘You just seem… I don’t know, anxious.’

‘I usually am,’ said Bruce with a huff of laughter. ‘No, sorry, I’m just not very good at this.’

‘Good at what?’

‘Talking,’ said Bruce.

‘That’s ridiculous, you’re a teacher,’ Thor countered. ‘You basically live to talk.’

‘Talking to _you,_ then.’

‘We’ve been talking for weeks,’ Thor pointed out.

‘Yes, but…’ Bruce sighed. ‘Now. After last night. I don’t know, I just feel… I don’t want to make things… I don’t know. I’m… bad at this; whatever this is.’

Thor smiled softly, and leant forward, placing his hand on top of Bruce’s. ‘Whatever this is?’

‘Yeah, I mean, I don’t know if there’s a label that you want to put on it, I don’t even know where you stand on this whole thing- I, god, I’m just rambling a lot, aren’t I?’ Bruce laughed nervously.

‘Well,’ said Thor. ‘If you want all cards on the table, I really enjoyed last night and I’m really enjoying you being here now. I’d love to see you properly, outside of school or this bar and take you out for dinner sometime. And hopefully kiss you again, of course.’

He grinned at Bruce, who finally seemed to relax, letting himself smile properly now.

‘I’d like that a lot,’ Bruce answered, after a pause.

‘Hey, love birds.’

Valkyrie’s call interrupted them from the other side of the bar, and Bruce immediately retracted his hand and leant back slightly.

‘We’re getting out of here,’ said Val, as she and Sif headed towards the door, hand in hand. ‘I trust that you can lock up?’

‘Of course,’ Thor assured her, and waved as the two girls left the bar.

‘I didn’t even realise they’d finished closing up the bar,’ he admitted, looking around at the now-empty space. He walked out from behind the bar, standing next to the barstool where Bruce was sitting.

‘Seems I’ve distracted you from work again,’ said Bruce.

‘Yes, you often do,’ Thor said with a grin, his hand once again finding Bruce’s arm. ‘Val will ban you from here if you keep showing up here.’

Bruce chuckled in response. Leaning in slightly, Thor moved his hand up Bruce’s arm until it rested the side of his face.

‘May I kiss you?’ he asked, and before he knew it Bruce had already leant forward and their lips met.

This kiss was different than the previous night; both Thor and Bruce were more confident, more insistent with their actions. While it started off gentle, it rapidly became more urgent. Bruce’s hands found their way into Thor’s hair and he pulled him closer, legs just spread apart for Thor to slot between them. Thor’s arms were wrapped around Bruce’s waist. Thor could not bring himself to pull away, despite knowing that they really should lock up and leave the bar.

It was Bruce who leant back with a breathy laugh, still not quite letting go of Thor when he said, ‘This probably isn’t the best place for this.’

Thor leant forward, face nuzzling the crook of Bruce’s neck, and sighed. ‘You’re probably right.’

For good measure, he trailed a couple of kisses down Bruce’s neck, pleased when he heard Bruce’s breath hitch.

‘Okay, we really should lock up,’ Thor said with a grin as he pulled away, and he walked to the end of the bar where Valkyrie had left the keys.

As Thor and Bruce walked in the direction of Thor’s street, the silence between was comfortable. Part of him felt that this was all too new, too delicate, but he could not stop himself from reaching out and taking Bruce’s hand. Once they reached Thor’s front door, Thor pulled Bruce close to him again, and they fell into a kiss. Thor rested his forehead against Bruce’s when they broke apart.

‘I should… I should probably get going,’ Bruce murmured.

‘Don’t,’ Thor said, taking himself by surprise as the words tumbled out. ‘Stay.’

‘Uh, are…’ started Bruce. ‘Are you sure?’

Thor nodded, kissing Bruce chastely. ‘Please, stay.’

That was all the convincing that Bruce needed.


	9. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce spends the night, which leads to an interesting situation the following morning. Loki finally admits something that has been bothering him.

When Thor woke up the sun was shining through the blinds next to his bed and Bruce was curled into his side, still fast asleep. His hair was in such disarray that his curls almost covered his eyes. His arm was slung across Thor’s chest, and Thor moved his hand to cover Bruce’s. Thor felt overcome with warmth as he watched Bruce sleep, gently breathing in and out. He was beautiful.

Thor shifted onto his side, causing Bruce’s eyes to flutter open.

‘Sorry,’ he murmured, smiling apologetically. ‘I didn’t mean to wake you.’

Bruce hummed and closed his eyes again. ‘It’s okay.’

Thor ran his hand through Bruce’s hair, further dishevelling his curls. Bruce made a pleased noise, leaning into the touch. Somewhere in the distance, the front door opened and shut, and Thor sighed as he realised that he had not thought of Loki’s presence in the flat at all. Reaching over to the bedside table, he took his phone and saw that it was already almost eleven in the morning. Thor had not slept in this late in months.

In addition to this, he had several texts from Loki.

_-why is there no breakfast food except cereal_

_-there’s no milk either_

_-we don’t even have tea? seriously thor are you trying to kill me_

_-why aren’t you awake yet_

_-your wallet is on the table can i take it to buy real breakfast_

_-seriously it’s 10am usually you’re up by now have you died_

_-i’m going to take your silence as confirmation that i can take your wallet and go to the store_

Thor groaned, feeling the guilt rise in him. He heard footsteps in the hallway, signalling that Loki must have returned already. Bruce, now fully awake, pushed himself onto his elbows and looked at Thor with a quizzical expression.

‘What’s up?’ he asked.

‘Nothing,’ Thor assured him. ‘I’ve just… neglected Loki slightly, it seems.’

Bruce grimaced. ‘I probably shouldn’t have stayed over.’

‘That’s not… no, that’s not what I meant,’ Thor answered.

‘I know, I’m just thinking, I don’t think Loki would react well if he found out his science teacher is sleeping with his brother,’ said Bruce, turning around and sitting cross legged on the bed.

Thor groaned and sat up as well, remembering what Valkyrie had told him a few weeks earlier. ‘Everything’s embarrassing when you’re thirteen. I hadn’t thought that far ahead, to be honest.’

‘…Not that I didn’t enjoy last night, of course,’ said Bruce with a bashful smile.

Thor grinned back, leaning forward to kiss Bruce. He gently nudged Bruce back down on the bed, moving on top of him.

‘Thor!’

There was a knock on the bedroom door. Thor sighed deeply, and rolled back off of Bruce.

‘I’m awake, hold on!’ he called back. In a quieter voice, he told Bruce, ‘Stay right here, I’ll be right back.’

Thor fished around for some decent clothes and walked up to the door, opening it an inch. Loki wasn’t there anymore, but he could hear him walking around in the kitchen. He opened the door properly now, motioning to Bruce, who was getting dressed.

‘Now’s our window,’ he said, and Bruce finished tying his shoes and walked up to Thor, just as Loki came around the corner. Thor immediately pushed Bruce back and closed the door with the same movement.

‘Loki!’ he exclaimed.

Loki gave him an odd look. ‘Yeah. Good, you’re finally up. You said you’d go over those forms with me, right? I have to go to track practise at two, so-‘

‘Yes, give me a moment, I’ll help you out in just a moment,’ Thor interjected, very aware of how flustered he sounded.

‘You’re acting weird,’ noted Loki.

‘That’s rich, coming from you,’ countered Thor.

Loki narrowed his eyes suspiciously. ‘What are you hiding?’

‘I’m not hiding anything!’ insisted Thor, placing a hand on Loki’s shoulder and guiding him back to the living room. ‘Get those forms-‘

‘They’re in my room-‘

‘I’ll get those forms-‘

‘You’re _not_ going into my room.’

‘Fine, you get the forms,’ said Thor, exasperated. ‘I’ll just…’

Loki was already heading back into the hallway, and Thor hoped fervently that this would _not_ be the moment that Bruce would check if the coast was clear. A moment later, Loki returned with a stack of papers, and Thor sidled past him back towards his room.

‘I’ll just be a moment!’ he called as Loki gave him another confused look.

‘Sorry,’ said Thor in a quiet voice as he went back into his bedroom. Bruce was standing right behind the door, looking rather amused.

‘Is the coast clear?’ he asked.

‘I hope so,’ Thor answered, opening the door and peering around to the corner. Loki was rustling around in the living room. Thor motioned to Bruce and snuck to the front door. He opened the door, calling towards the living room, ‘Just going to check our mailbox!’

As he ushered Bruce out, Loki called back, ‘I already did!’

Thor decided to pretend not to hear him, and shut the door behind him, jogging down the stairs after Bruce until they reached the front door of the building.

Bruce turned around and laughed. ‘That sure was an adventure.’

‘Yeah, sorry,’ said Thor with an apologetic smile. ‘I’ll make sure to plan ahead next time.’

‘Next time?’

‘If you want there to be a next time, of course.’

‘Of course I do,’ responded Bruce with a smile, reaching his hand towards Thor’s and giving it a squeeze. Thor took the opportunity to pull Bruce towards him and give him a quick kiss.

‘I’ll see you later, then,’ he said, as Bruce opened the front door.

‘Yeah, see you, Thor,’ answered Bruce with a grin, before closing the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

Back upstairs, Loki was looking impatient. Thor smiled innocently as he sat across from his little brother at the kitchen table.

‘Took you long enough,’ muttered Loki.

‘Sorry, it’s been a slow morning,’ Thor said. ‘So. Midtown.’

Loki pushed the forms towards Thor. ‘I’ve filled out most of the things that I could, I just need you to sign a few more things and send it off.’

‘Hm.’ Thor rifled through the papers. Loki had taken care in filling out everything to the best of his abilities, that was for sure, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that the entire application just felt rather off. Reading through Loki’s motivation letter, his little brother did sound convincing, but it felt… dishonest. His report card that he had attached did not help his case either; it was fine, but all his best grades were in languages and literature.

‘Loki,’ said Thor carefully. ‘I feel like we need to talk about this some more.’

‘Which part?’ asked Loki, leaning over to look at what page Thor was on.

Thor placed the papers down on the table. ‘All of it.’

‘Thor-‘

‘No, let me state my case,’ interrupted Thor. ‘You’re good at many things, Loki, and I have no doubt that you can do this, but you have not ever shown interest in science until this point. I see the number of books you tear through in a week, and it’s all fiction or weird history and tales. Also, your grades fluctuate a lot, and when they do it is always science and maths that suffer first. Again, I’m sure you _could_ do this, but I’m not sure you _should_.’

Loki sighed irritably, leaning back in his seat. ‘I already explained to you that it would look better-‘

 _‘_ Would it? I studied science at university and I work in a bar,’ countered Thor.

 _‘_ You studied sport sciences and you dropped out,’ Loki responded snidely.

‘All I’m saying is that it cannot be the only reason,’ said Thor. ‘It’s not even a good reason. No matter what you end up being interested in academically, there is some job or specialty or something out there for you.’

Loki gave his brother a grumpy look and didn’t respond. Thor sighed.

‘Is this about what those boys were saying the other night?’ he asked. ‘Are you afraid that you’ll end up like me if you don’t… I don’t know, go to a school like Midtown?’

There was a flicker of something in Loki’s expression, which he quickly managed to hide with his scowl.

‘Can you just for once be honest with me?’ asked Thor, sounding a little more desperate and upset than he intended. ‘Do you feel like you have something to prove to them?’

‘Those guys didn’t know what they were talking about,’ muttered Loki, averting his gaze.

‘I know, but maybe they still affected you in some way.’

Loki shrugged in response. ‘Maybe.’

‘You won’t end up like me,’ said Thor, trying to sound firm. ‘You’re in a very different situation than I am, and I’ll make sure that-‘

‘You’re in this situation because of me,’ muttered Loki suddenly.

Thor frowned. ‘What?’

‘You dropped out of uni and moved away from England because of me,’ Loki said softly, staring down at the table. ‘You don’t have the life you want because of me.’

Thor, stunned to silence, stared at his brother.

‘If I do well,’ Loki continued. ‘I’ll get into a good college, and then hopefully get a good job and I’ll be out of your hair and you can finally live the life you were taken away from.’

‘Is… is that what you’ve been telling yourself all these years…?’ asked Thor, voice thick. ‘Loki, that’s not-‘

‘It is though, isn’t it?’ Loki said. ‘If I hadn’t been around-‘

‘Stop it,’ Thor interjected. ‘I’m serious, stop it. This isn’t true at all. I’m glad to be here in New York, with you. I wanted to come here. I _chose_ to come here. Yes, things may have been different, but not because of you; because of what happened to mum and dad.’

Loki didn’t respond, playing with the corner of one of the pages that lay on the kitchen table.

‘Things change, but that doesn’t mean it was for the worse,’ said Thor. ‘I’m happy here. With you, with New York, with my job and with Val and Sif. It’s not where I expected to be five years ago, but nothing can guarantee that _you’ll_ be where you expect to be in five years, either. No matter what school you go to. So you might as well do what you love.’

Loki, now visibly trying to stop himself from crying, looked down at the forms. ‘I don’t want to do science.’

Thor smiled softly. ‘I thought so.’

‘I just…’ Loki started, rubbing at his eyes with the palms of his hands. ‘I don’t know, that was part of it, but all my friends are also going to Midtown.’

‘Yeah, well, you’ll make new friends,’ said Thor. ‘And you’ll still be able to see your old ones, they’ll still be living in Queens.’

‘People don’t generally like me,’ mumbled Loki.

‘I don’t think that’s true,’ said Thor. ‘You don’t like you. Everyone around you likes you very much. And anyone who doesn’t, usually turns out to be arsehole anyway.’

Loki definitely did not look as though he believed a word Thor was saying to him, but Thor still hoped that he was getting through to his brother somehow. Thor began collecting the papers that were strewn across the table, and Loki sniffled and wiped his eyes again.

‘I hate all this talking,’ Loki mumbled. ‘I have a headache now.’

Thor chuckled softly. ‘Hey, I think it’s good. We’re making progress.’

Loki huffed. ‘At what cost?’

‘Come on,’ said Thor, getting up from his seat. ‘Let’s go do some research for schools you actually want to go to.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was, hands down, my favourite chapter to write. I hope yous enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> gosh, we're almost done with the first instalment- I really love what this wee family is turning into.


	10. Good Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are turning out alright.

It was two in the morning when Thor was mopping the sticky floor of the bar as Valkyrie was clearing the last of the tables. He heard is phone vibrate from the place where he had left it on the bar, but paid no mind until Valkyrie sidled up to it and glanced at the screen.

‘Hey, that’s a violation of privacy right there,’ noted Thor jokingly.

Valkyrie paid no mind to his words. ‘So, this Bruce guy. Are things getting serious?’

Thor shrugged noncommittally. ‘I suppose so.’

‘Don’t be so vague,’ said Valkyrie, pointing a glass threateningly at him. ‘I saw how I left you two a few weeks ago when he stayed past closing time.’

‘Then why ask?’ responded Thor cheekily.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes at him. ‘Does Loki know?’

‘I’ve not formally introduced them to each other yet, so no,’ said Thor. ‘He knows I’m dating someone, though.’

‘Good thing that they don’t really need a formal introduction considering he’s the little gremlin’s teacher,’ Valkyrie said slyly.

Thor grimaced. ‘Yes, I’m scared that that might be an issue.’

‘What, Loki’s lame older brother is sleeping with his lame science teacher? I’m sure his reaction will be great,’ said Valkyrie with a smirk.

‘It’s almost summer break, though,’ Thor pointed out. ‘Bruce won’t be his teacher anymore. That makes it okay, right?’

‘I was only joking,’ Valkyrie laughed, walking up to Thor and giving him a nudge. ‘It’s fine, Thor. If you’re serious about this, I doubt Loki will mind.’

‘I hope you’re right,’ said Thor. ‘I was thinking about inviting Bruce over for, I don’t know, a movie or something. And actually breaking the news to Loki.’

‘Then do it,’ said Valkyrie simply. ‘It’ll happen eventually, won’t it? And as you said, it’s close enough to summer that I’m sure it won’t be a problem.’

‘I’m just afraid Loki’ll react badly,’ admitted Thor. ‘That he won’t like Bruce.’

‘Man, I’m not used to you overthinking things,’ Valkyrie said. ‘You’re really worried about this, huh?’

‘Well, yes,’ Thor responded. ‘I’ve not really felt as good about someone since moving to New York.’

‘That’s rather sweet,’ said Valkyrie with a small smile. ‘I’m happy for you, Thor.’

Thor smiled back. ‘Thanks, Val. Come on, let’s get this place cleaned up.’

‘Good plan,’ said Valkyrie, reaching up to ruffle Thor’s hair, before grabbing the mop from his hands.

 

* * *

 

‘I’m going out,’ announced Loki the following evening when Thor was lounging around in the living room.

‘Where to?’ asked Thor, sitting up straighter.

‘M.J’s,’ answered Loki shortly.

‘What are you guys doing?’

‘Hanging out,’ Loki said, heading towards the front door.

‘What time will you be home?’ called Thor after him.

Loki rolled his eyes and looked back. ‘God, you’re so nosy. Midnight?’

Thor thought about it for a moment. ‘Make that eleven.’

‘Eleven-thirty,’ countered Loki.

‘No, eleven,’ said Thor.

Loki huffed as he opened the front door. ‘Fine. You’re no fun.’

As Loki left the apartment, Thor immediately took out his phone to text Bruce.

- _Want to come over for a bit?_

It took only a moment for Bruce to reply.

- _I’ll be there in half an hour :)_

When Bruce finally did buzz in from downstairs, Thor waited by the front door as Bruce climbed up, smiling brightly as the other approached.

‘You look happy,’ commented Bruce as he walked in.

‘Of course I am,’ answered Thor, placing an arm around Bruce as they walked to the living room and flopped onto the sofa.

‘You’re like a human embodiment of a Labrador sometimes, you know that?’ said Bruce with a laugh.

‘I try to be,’ responded Thor with a grin, pulling Bruce close to him. ‘How was your day?’

‘Teaching wasn’t bad,’ replied Bruce. ‘But I had three meetings afterwards and that just sucked. One of the science teachers is quitting after the year ends and they want me to take on more classes in September.’

‘Yeah? Do you think you’ll be able to take that on?’ asked Thor.

Bruce shrugged. ‘I’ll see. Hopefully they’ll hire someone new at some point, but of course it’s cheaper for them to just split the classes between the teachers that are left. Did you have work today?’

‘Last night,’ said Thor. ‘It was alright. Even though I did get kicked in the ribs.’

‘You got kicked in the- _what_?’

‘I had to break up a fight,’ Thor elaborated, looking amusedly at Bruce’s shocked expression. ‘Don’t worry, I’m fine; it’s not the first time it’s happened.’

‘Are you okay? Does it hurt?’ asked Bruce, pulling up Thor’s t-shirt to reveal the impressive bruise that was beginning to yellow.

‘I’m fine!’ insisted Thor. ‘It doesn’t hurt much. It was just a jab because I got in the way; I threw both of the guys out and they went along their merry way.’

‘Jeez,’ said Bruce. ‘Does that happen a lot?’

‘Actual fights don’t happen that often,’ Thor replied.

Bruce gently traced his hand over the bruise. ‘At least you’re okay.’

‘Of course. Want to watch a movie?’

 

* * *

 

Thor was barely paying attention to whatever Bruce had chosen to watch. With one arm wrapped around Bruce’s shoulder and the other in Bruce’s hand, he was happy to listen to Bruce talk about the book the film was based off on, without actually paying any mind to what was happening on the screen.

Thor felt more secure than he had in a long time, he realised. The past two years had been a whirlwind- in fact, that was maybe too light of a word. It had been more of a tornado; unpredictable and more terrifying than Thor had been willing to admit. But at this moment, it felt as if it might finally be calming down. It wasn’t easy- and it probably would not be easy in the future- but right now, he wasn’t alone. And that was comforting.

He nuzzled Bruce’s curls, closing his eyes briefly while Bruce went on about some scene that they had left out that was apparently very integral for the plot.

‘Are you even watching?’ asked Bruce, sounding amused.

Thor lifted his head. ‘I’m listening to you; it’s more interesting.’

‘Is it?’ said Bruce with a snort of laughter. ‘I’m pretty sure I’m just ruining the whole thing.’

‘I love listening to you talk,’ Thor said. ‘You’re so good at it, and so passionate. It’s really calming.’

Bruce smiled gently. ‘You’re really sweet, Thor. Ridiculously so.’

He turned his head towards Thor, and Thor took the chance to lean in and kiss him.

‘Oh my god, seriously?’

A voice came from the hall, and Thor immediately pulled away from Bruce and groaned internally as he recognised it. Out of all the moments Loki could have chosen to come back-

‘Oh, shit,’ he heard Bruce say, and Thor untangled himself from the other man and turn around to face his little brother, who was standing in the doorway, looking vaguely disgusted.

‘You aren’t meant to be home yet,’ was the only thing Thor could think of saying.

‘I thought you’d be happy to see me before curfew,’ Loki retorted. ‘But now I know that I’m _never_ coming home early ever again in my life.’

He turned and began to stalk off down the hallway.

‘Well, at least now he knows,’ said Bruce sheepishly.

‘You think I didn’t _know?’_ called Loki from down the hall, and he came back to the doorway. ‘Do you really think Thor’s that subtle? I’m not an _idiot.’_

‘In any case, we don’t have to sneak around anymore,’ responded Thor with a grin. He felt slightly embarrassed, but also rather relieved about the situation.

‘Actually, I think you should keep doing that,’ Loki said. ‘In fact, I encourage sneaking around. You know, I came back to see if you wanted to watch the new episode of _the Good Place_ but now I see that I can’t.’

‘I could leave…?’ Bruce murmured to Thor, shifting away from Bruce slightly.

‘Don’t, he’s just being dramatic,’ Thor told him. ‘Loki, come on, we can still watch that.’

Loki huffed, but after a moment’s hesitation came into the living room and sat in the armchair next to the sofa, still stubbornly maintaining his grumpy expression.

As Thor switched on the episode, Loki seemed to calm slightly. Thor pulled Bruce a little closer, one hand gently running through his curls, until he relaxed into Thor’s touch.

For the last two years, Thor had kept telling himself that it would all be okay someday, even though he had no idea when this moment would come. Maybe this was it. Maybe right now, even though it wasn’t perfect, it was finally okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise, have the final chapter! 
> 
> Part 2 is gonna start up next wednesday cause I can't (and won't) stop. Any recommendations for a good series name are much appreciated, haha. 
> 
> Thank you all for the overwhelming support, I really never expected this!! Yous are all wee stars.


End file.
